


Day Seventeen: Past

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2017, songfic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: Circles by All Time Low was the inspiration for this fic.





	Day Seventeen: Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to call it or tag it for that matter, but the relationship in this story isn't the best. It's not abusive physically or emotionally but I was trying to imply borderline emotional abuse. If I didn't write it I wouldn't be aware of it I don't think, so just enjoy.

+Inquisitive and thoughtful she was the challenge he’d been waiting for and a reminder that creativity runs deep like secrets.+  
The saying ‘never judge a book by its cover’ applies to people as well, because for all of his achievements Takashi Shirogane got bored easily. Some say it’s because he excels in all of his classes. But it’s more than that, one of the only things he never lost interest in was flying and space, because they are ever changing. He never thought someone would be interesting enough to catch his eye until one day he substitutes for a class and one of the cadets happened to be Keith Kogane. Shiro has heard rumors about the kid through the other officers but he never really paid them any mind until the cadet started questioning the text book.   
“I’m just saying that it doesn’t make sense for us learn only the atmospheric pressure of Earth when there are at least eight other planets”(I’m including Pluto guys)   
“I understand what you’re saying Cadet but it’s standard at the Garrison to know the atmospheric-“  
“I understand that Sir, all I’m saying is that let's say there’s a mission to one of the outer planets wouldn’t it be beneficial to know exactly how to land and”  
“We will finish this discussion after class Cadet Kogane, now everybody open your text books to page 349.”   
After class, Shiro told Cadet Kogane to stay back so they could have a chat.   
“That’s a creative way of thinking Cadet.”  
“Keith.”  
“What?”  
“My name is Keith and I’d prefer if you’d call me it.”  
“Alright, Keith where did you learn to think like that?”  
“It’s common sense for a piolet to want to know what the landing is going to be like to land so they can make accommodations.” Shiro is absolutely stunned this kid is probably the only person to ever think that way.  
“And are you?” Keith looks at him confused. “A piolet I mean.”  
“Trying to be.” That’s interesting the way he closed off at a personal question but would argue his point until he was blue in the face.  
“Well if you ever want a mentor, just find me and I’ll gladly do it.”  
“I’m good thanks.”  
“It’s an offer, just keep it in mind, okay?”   
“I’ll… let you know” With that the younger left leaving Shiro with one thought. He’s going to be tough to teach, but I love a challenge.  
+Dark eyed dreamers they were a dangerous pair. Q next to U scribbled out on paper.+  
A month after that the two became the most unlikely pair to ever exist. Joined at the hip, Keith and Shiro, Shiro and Keith however they were also dangerous for those who wanted to argue or fight. Keith with his wit and short temper, and Shiro with backing him up on the verbal side but had to intervene if things got physical. It was at that point when it became clear to anyone who saw the pair that you wouldn’t get one without the other. However nothing lasts forever, and this applies to good things especially.  
Unanswered questions would be the only thing to stop them now. He was the poet while she was muse, she had a pen that she knew how to use and touch of redemption a hint of elation, a recipe for disaster.  
A year goes by and Keith can tell Shiro is hiding something and it’s really getting on his nerves.   
“I don’t understand why you won’t tell me what the big deal is.”  
“There’s nothing wrong.”  
“Bullshit,”  
“If I promise to tell you later can we enjoy our dinner?” Keith nods and the rest of the meal was spent in tense silence. However later never came because as soon as they cleaned up the mess with Keith mumbling under his breath. Suddenly Keith is pinned against the wall and Shiro is saying something about showing him how much he cares and, Keith pushed him away.  
“I’m not going to let this drop.”  
“Why are you so hell bent on talking tonight?”  
“I don’t know maybe because I know how you act and I know this isn’t it. I may be younger than you Shiro, but I’m not stupid.”  
“Because it’s none of your fucking business that’s why.”  
“Excuse me.”  
“I didn’t stutter. I started mentoring you because you seemed like you would be interesting and for awhile you were but now you’re just predictable and acting like my wife.”  
“Excuse me for assuming things; I’ll be out of your way in twenty minutes.” Keith spits back voice cold but he never raises it. Has he gathers his things he thinks back on the year and the more he thinks about it the more he realizes that Shiro never really cared as much as he let on, shaking his head Keith puts his jacket on and leaves without looking back  
The following months Keith’s grades drop and Shiro stops paying attention in the meetings. Some would say it seems like a poet lost their muse, but the reality of it was that it was a border line abusive relationship and Keith was foolish enough to let his walls down and be manipulated and Shiro didn’t realize the true effect Keith had on his life. Shiro made a promise to himself that he’s going to get better and until then he won’t make another move on Keith until he’s one hundred percent sure both are willing and on the same page. And Keith shook himself out of the funk he was in deciding that nobody not especially Shiro was worth his career.   
+Go back to the place we knew before, retrace our steps to the basement door, I’ll ask you if the rain still makes you smile. Like so much time that we spent in the fall put color on our cheeks has the air turned cold proceeding what became our bitter end. +  
One year later and they are in a healthy relationship with little communication problems; they’re out in the shack whenever they hear the rain. And Keith bolts up running outside. Shiro hesitantly follows him and is surprised when he sees the other standing in the rain arms spread , head titled back, and he’s smiling.   
“You’re going to catch a cold.” Shiro reprimands gently.  
“I’m not made of sugar I won’t melt.” Keith calls back before gesturing for Takashi to come to him which he does happily.  
“After all this time and you never cease to amaze me Keith.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I never thought something as simple as rain could make someone so happy.”  
“I grew up in the desert, it was always nice some of the homes I lived in they would sometimes let the kids out so they could play in the rain.” Keith says quietly. Deciding now is the best time to tell Keith a few things Shiro clears his throat.   
“Will you marry me?”  
“I’m seventeen.”  
“I mean after I come back from Kerberos.” Keith’s eyes widen has he wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck pulling him close.  
“If that means you’ll actually come back then yes,” Shiro kisses him it’s nothing heavy just a peck on the lips.   
“I’ll always come back to you watashi no ai.”   
“What does that mean?”  
“Remind me to teach you some Japanese before I leave.”  
“Takashi.”  
“It means my love.”  
“You big sap.”   
“Your big sap.”   
+Round in circles, let's start over. +  
Keith leaves the three Garrison students in the shack deciding that he and Shiro need to talk.   
“Do you remember anything from before?” He needs to know before he gets his hopes up and the chain around his neck has never felt this heavy.  
“It gets more blurry the closer I get to Kerberos but, I remember something about rain and you saying that you’d marry me if I came back.”  
“I really should have specified in one piece.”   
“So?”  
“We’re engaged you, idiot, we just have to address some issues the two of us have no doubt developed over the year and…” Keith trails off when he notices Shiro looking at him weird. “What?”  
“You haven’t changed at all.” Is all that’s said and then he kisses him, and it’s like coming home. Pulling away Keith says.  
“I guess now would be a good time to mention that I got kicked out of the Garrison.”  
“For what? You’re the best piolet they’ve had in ages.”  
“Behavioral issues.” Whatever reaction Keith was expecting laughter wasn’t one of them.   
“I love you, Keith just don’t ever change okay.”  
“Same goes for you, Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I do believe people can change for the better, but if you're in an abusive relationship then leave and stay away from them.


End file.
